1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device which has an organic insulating layer formed on a conductive layer, which is comprised of gold.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a method for fabricating a semiconductor process, an intermediate insulating layer which is comprised of an amino silane compound is formed between a gold conductive layer and an organic insulating layer, such as polyimide to adhere therebetween.
Such method is disclosed in the co-owned Japanese patent application, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication: HEI 8-213380, published on Aug. 20, 1998.